


Of Baby Bike and Baby Baek

by sekaidyo (kuma166)



Series: EXO for You [17]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 21:46:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15082391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuma166/pseuds/sekaidyo
Summary: Sun is blazing, but Baekhyun is given an offer to ride a scooter with Chanyeol.





	Of Baby Bike and Baby Baek

**Author's Note:**

> Based on picture of Chanyeol and Baekhyun rode a bike to the HQ at 250618 New album is coming soon, I guess?

"Just get on the bike, Baek," a deep voice greets Baekhyun as soon as he gets out from the dorm. Analyzing the rider of the scooter from head to toe and back to his head again, Baekhyun's mind is fast to search another way to go to the headquarter.

"Hyung will get me in five minutes by car," he pushes the owner of the deep voice slightly and walks towards the gate of their dorm. There is no way he goes to practice under the blazing sun and humid weather. He prefers cold air conditioning, thank you so much.

"No, Baek. I called our hyung and he agreed with me riding bike to practice," a toothy grin is flashed and Baekhyun is at the verge of kicking the taller man standing. He's about to fish his phone out of his pocket when Chanyeol grabs his wrist.

Baekhyun only rolls his eyes. Why in the world Chanyeol wants to ride the scooter? Being the usual Baekhyun's private mind reader, Chanyeol shrugs. "It's faster to go there by bike, Baek," the rapper giggles at his own pun. "Besides, this beautiful baby has to go as from the garage anyway."

 _Beautiful baby_ , Baekhyun repeats sceptically in his mind. His eyes wander back and forth at the bluish scooter and Chanyeol's black jacket. Even before the sun greets his skin, Baekhyun shrudders at the hotness vibe Chanyeol gives.

The older man is a second away from taking out his phone again, but a pair of puppy eyes and pouty lips combo attacks Baekhyun. Then Baekhyun knows it's a fight he can't win. He damns Jongin who taught the giant to take advantage of Baekhyun's weakness to cuteness.

"And one more thing, Baekkie," the shorter man's heart skips a beat upon hearing the pet name and a wink, "you can hug me along the ride. Chanyeol Bolster. It's free of charge." Once again a toothy grin blossoms and it's contagious that Baekhyun can't help but to smile with Chanyeol.

Oh the thing he does for his love of Yoda in front of him.

Feeling triumphant, Chanyeol puts a helmet for Baekhyun and then gets on the bike even before Baekyun agreed.

Baekhyun sighs but he gets on too and hugs him from behind.

"I swear you only want me to hug you and make you feel like you're the manly man here with that beautiful baby of yours. I demand a payment because I don't agree with you at the first place. I just don't want you to go alone while I am basking in the cool air conditioning," Baekyun says while gluing his front side to Chanyeol's wider back. He sniffs the taller man's scent and closes his eyes. "And, you have to remember that I am the only beautiful baby of yours, Chanyeol. I don't want to compete with this... Blueish scooter."

"But I ride him too!" Baekhyun hears the rumble of laughter, at the sexual innuedo. But before Baekhyun could hit him, Chanyeol brings Baekhyun right hand to his lips and kisses it softly. "Yes, baby Baekkie. You're the only one."

Baekhyun nods, satisfied with the answer.


End file.
